


A New Suit Of Armor

by Winterfellsummerose17



Series: The Alliance World [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfellsummerose17/pseuds/Winterfellsummerose17
Summary: Gendry makes Arya armor and Arya is....well Arya.





	A New Suit Of Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off story, requested by a few of you, I hope you all enjoy!

   "You made this for me?" Arya murmured as she looked down at the armor Gendry handed over to her. It was light, durable, and covered in leather. The silver colored armor looked as if it had been polished over and over again. It was perfect.

   "I did, do you like it?" Gendry smiled at her and she blushed. 

   "Yes, it's quite...... nice."

   "Oh did you want me to do something to it, I can if you want me to!" Gendry assured her, worried she didn't like and Arya felt horrible.

   "No, Gendry it's...it's....perfect." She looked at him and he grinned at her. She felt her cheeks getting hot and then Gendry looked at her with concern.

   "Ayra? Are you all right?"

   "Of course I'm fine. I was just thinking about how mad I am that Sansa is making me wear a dress for her wedding and now I have to talk to her about it!" Arya lied and ran off, ignoring Gendry's shouts.

* * *

   "Sansa, I need your help!" Arya got her sister by the arm and Sansa's eyes widened in confusion.

   "Arya, are you alright?"

   "I don't know, my cheeks feel red and my heart feels it's going too fast."

    "What happened before then?"

    "Gendry gave me this armor he made for me." Arya spoke and Sansa chuckled.

     "What's so funny?"

     "Arya, you're quite fine."

     "I am?"

     "Yes."

      "How so?" 

      "Arya, it's quite simple. You have feelings for him." Sansa smiled and Arya scoffed.

      "I don't like Gendry like that."

      "If Gendry were to marry a girl, would you be upset?" Sansa asked and Arya was about to laugh but then started thinking deeply about it. She didn't like the sound of that.

      "No not really."

     "Then what are you so afraid of? Gendry is a good man and has feelings for you...."

    "Gendry does not have feelings for me."

    "Then why did he keep asking Jon about how you were doing and then made that armor especially for you?"

    "He's a good friend...."

    "That's all he is to you?"

    "No, I am just worried for what the future holds."

   "There's nothing wrong with that."

   "Thank you Sansa, for your advice. I'm going to find Gendry."

    "You're welcome Arya!"

* * *

 

   "Hi Gendry!" Arya waved at him and he gave her a big grin.

   "You feeling better?"

    "I am. I came out here to tell you something." 

    "Is something wrong?" Gendry's face full of concern again and Arya took a deep breath.

    "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I like you."

    "I like you too." He grinned and it seemed she heard Sansa's voice say,  _Say you like him more than just a friend!_

    "Gendry, that's not what I meant. I meant I like you more than just a friend." Arya confessed and saw a flicker of light in Gendry's eyes.

    "I like you too more than just a friend." He reached out to place her hand in his and her heart began to beat faster again.  
    

      


End file.
